Shadow of Helen
by Scholar
Summary: In the games of the gods, mortals are pawns. Gotham twist to the Trojan War. R+R. (Hopefully it will work this time...)
1. Default Chapter

Part 1- The Judgment of Paris  
  
Maxie Zeus looked out over his court, high upon Olympus. Before him stood three ladies, each very beautiful. Their attire resembled that of Ancient Greece. One was dressed in long, flowing purple robes of various shades. Upon her head was a small crown of gold, sitting atop a honey colored braids. The second was adorn in an array of dazzling reds. A small gold circlet was placed atop her forehead. Her long sandy locks were drawn back into a bun. The last woman had long brown hair, gracefully flowing over her shoulders. She worn a helmet, and orange robes covered by a silver chest plate. He smiled down upon them, each woman bearing a frown.  
  
"What, my dear ladies, is the matter? What troubles could a goddess possibly have?" He leaned back in his throne, bemused by their quarrel. The woman clad in purple spoke first.  
  
"We have been here for three months now, and all we do is sit around!" She complained. The two beside her nodded. "We want some action!"  
  
"Yes Maxie, let us have a little fun!" The woman in red offered a sensual smile.  
  
"And what do you wish?"  
  
"A banquet... A feast to celebrate our reign!" The one in purple replied. The man put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. The woman continued. "We could invite the other gods, and hold it right here in the Halls of Olympus"  
  
"Of course... A feast of the gods.... Three days time shall pass before all is prepared. Send the invitations at once" Maxie Zeus stood up. The girls immediately brightened, and began to chatter. A young, boy with blonde hair approached. On his head was a small band with wings. His sandals also bore wings. The two began to walk down a hallway flanked by marble columns. The man seemed troubled.  
  
"What troubles you, mighty Zeus?" The boy inquired.  
  
"I was thinking... Life here is pleasant, but rather dull. It would be great fun to stir up some trouble with the mortals" He replied with a half smile. The two came to a balcony overlooking a large, dark city. "What do you think Hermes?"  
  
The boy was silent, then smiled at the man. "Splendid idea! What sort of trouble did you have in mind exactly?"  
  
"I don't know... I will wait for my darling Muses to inspire me. But I assure you, when I come up with the idea, it will be something spectacular" Zeus replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara was scrolling down a report on the Batcomputer when she heard a loud moan behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tim, in his pajamas, shuffling towards her with a book in hand. Barbara raised her eyebrow. "What's the matter Tim? Too much homework?"  
  
"I have to read and take notes on this whole book before we break for Thanksgiving!" Tim whined loudly. Dick looked up from his spot, several feet away from Barbara. She couldn't tell if he had been sleeping, listening to music, or playing a game that she had secretly installed.  
  
"Oh, that's only three months away" Dick mocked, his eyes shining. Tim glared at him bitterly. Barbara glared at Dick, noticing a card game in progress. As she spoke her eyes remained on Dick.  
  
"You know, if you just did your work instead of goofing off things would go a lot quicker" Dick looked at Barbara innocently. Tim looked at Dick's screen and his eyes lit up mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, Dick" Tim stuck out his tongue. Dick scowled and glared at Barbara.  
  
"Shut up... I'm working"  
  
"On a game of cards" Tim retorted. Dick rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've spent the past three hours looking over these files!"  
  
"Whine, whine, whine! I've spent all day looking over these files!" Barbara snapped. "But complaining isn't going to help! We need to find out why Maxie Zeus hasn't checked in with his doctors"  
  
"The man thinks he's a god, he probably believes he doesn't need a doctor" Dick quipped, slightly irritated. Barbara sighed and shook her head with disgust. Tim made a face.  
  
"This book is HUGE! I'll never get it done" He flopped down on the stairs, flipping through the pages of his novel. Dick arched his eyebrow.  
  
"What book is it?"  
  
"Something by a guy named Homer. It's really old, and about some chick who runs off with this guy and how it starts a war and all" Tim shrugged, throwing the book to the ground. "It's got near a billion pages"  
  
"You mean The Illiad?" Barbara asked, suddenly intrigued. Tim shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, something like that"  
  
"How can you not be interested in The Illiad?!?!" Barbara nearly jumped out of her chair. "It's one of the greatest stories of all time! A forbidden love, a husband seeking vengeance, a woman that brought a city to its knees! Oh, Tim! You have no idea what you're missing!"  
  
Tim stared at her, then at the book. "You know... When you talk about it, it doesn't seem that bad... How does it go again? Forbidden love?"  
  
"Paris, a young prince left to die at birth returns to his city years later, fate sparing him for a dark purpose... To become the fairest goddess, Aphrodite offers him the most beautiful woman in the world- Helen, daughter of Zeus, wife of Menelaus, King of Sparta. Menelaus accepts the man into his house, only to have Paris steal the woman away to Troy" Barbara gestured with excitement her eyes shining. Dick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please... It's basically a soap opera set in Ancient Greece. Get cliff notes online, take class notes, and you'll be fine" Dick said flatly. He turned back to his screen, replacing the game with any interesting news on Maxie Zeus.  
  
Barbara gave her friend a disgusted look. "Don't listen to him, Tim. It's a wonderful story. I know you'd like it"  
  
Tim shrugged. He got up and walked over to Dick. "So, find anything good?"  
  
Barbara leaned down and picked up the book, brushing off the cover. The two boys were now laughing and joking about her bad taste in books. She made a face. Bad taste, indeed. She silently wished that Dick would support her when it came to the boy's grades. Tim's marks were steadily getting worse, and his brother's attitude toward school wasn't helping. Tim looked up to Dick, and what Dick though mattered to him. "You know Dick, if you had a wife, I bet any money that you would have reacted much in the same way"  
  
"It's a trashy romance written by an old blind guy Babs, get over it" He replied candidly, before returning to his conversation with Tim. Barbara shook her head. It was better to have bad taste, then no taste at all. She got up and stormed out of the cave. Sometimes she wished someone would steal her away. It wasn't like she mattered to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara yawned, trying to forget how sleepy she was. She flagged the waiter down, ordering another cup of coffee. Across the table, her friend Cindy stared at her blankly. "That's your third cup... You must have had a rough night"  
  
"Yeah..." Barbara rubbed her temples, hoping the caffeine wouldn't give her a headache. They were at a small cafe downtown, near Gotham Theater. It was a pleasant afternoon, just warm enough to be comfortable. "I was reviewing a case for my dad. It took longer than I thought"  
  
"I bet your dad really appreciates the work"  
  
"Definitely" Barbara smiled. Cindy ruffled through the pages of a large book she had. During college she always worked with the campus productions, now she had gone into directing. Barbara had once helped her with Macbeth. "What's that?"  
  
"A new script I got" Cindy's eyes lit up, her face beaming. "It's my first place that I get to direct independently! I'm so excited!"  
  
"That's great!" Barbara smiled to the waiter as he gave her the third cup of coffee. The caffeine finally began to kick in. She threw in enough cream and sugar to turn it into a lovely mocha color. Cindy began to laugh.  
  
"Gee Babs, think you've got enough coffee with that?"  
  
"Oh, hush! I've seen worse" Barbara shook her head. She thought of how much sugar Tim put into his coffee. He'd fill his cup to just under the half way mark, add two creams, and then the rest was sugar. She glanced at the script. "So... what's the play about?"  
  
"Only one of the oldest epics in the world!" Cindy was glowing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. It's called Troy... It covers everything from the judgment of Paris to fate of the Greek heroes. It's an incredible script"  
  
"Sounds great. Maybe I'll take Tim to see it"  
  
"Tim?" Cindy looked at her a moment, trying to place the name. Then it hit her. "Oh yeah! Wayne's new boy! He's a cutie"  
  
"Yeah. He's reading the Illiad currently- or should I say, whining about reading the Illiad. He won't even give the book a chance. He thinks it's garbage"  
  
"Bummer. If I recall, it wasn't one of Dick's favorites either"  
  
"Tell me about it. Dick told him to get cliff notes!" Barbara sighed with disgust. "And of course Tim holds Dick in high esteem than me.... So what's he going to do?"  
  
"Cliff notes" Cindy sighed. "Men"  
  
"What's not to like? It's got action, adventure, love... It's not a chick novel"  
  
"I know dear... You'll have to bring Tim. When is the assignment due?"  
  
"Before he goes on Thanksgiving break" Barbara replied. Cindy smiled.  
  
"That's great! We open the week before that!"  
  
"Really?" Barbara brightened up a bit. "It's perfect!"  
  
"We're almost through with casting... there's just one problem"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We're minus the most important detail of the war"  
  
"The horse?" Barbara asked innocently. Cindy laughed.  
  
"No silly! Helen!"  
  
"That could be a problem"  
  
"In fact, I've got to be back at the Theater in ten minutes. Wanna come?" Cindy glanced at her watch, then at Barbara, with large hopeful eyes. Barbara felt a knot in her throat. She knew that look.  
  
"Uh.... Well. I suppose..."  
  
"Great! You can help us decide who makes the best Helen! The girl we originally had in mind told us she's five months pregnant"  
  
"And in three months it'd be a little obvious"  
  
"Too much of a controversy would be made. Not something a fledgling needs"  
  
"That's understandable. And who's to say the woman would want to stand on stage that long and perform?" Barbara gave her friend a sympathetic look.  
  
"Even if Helen, I mean, the woman was to have a different hair color... It could be fixed. There's hair dye that could be used-" Cindy continued on.  
  
"Check please" Barbara motioned to the waiter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Babs! All I'm asking for is that you go on stage, read a few lines, and walk off. We want to see if this is really the right guy for Paris" Cindy was considering falling on her knees. Barbara shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Only for this scene" She took the script and strolled on stage. The man smiled. He was tall, with deep earthy locks, and soft gray eyes. A man sitting in the front row looked up at her.  
  
"Name please"  
  
"Oh, I'm not trying out" Barbara said sheepishly.  
  
"Name please"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Name?!" The man gave her a cold look. She shrank back slightly.  
  
"Barbara Gordon"  
  
"All right Ms. Gordon. Look through the script. Begin when ready" The man scribbled something down on paper. Barbara sighed. This is what she was afraid of. She looked at the script, taking a moment to think through the scene. If she had to try out, she might as well have a little fun.  
  
"Page four, line thirty-three"  
  
Barbara took a deep breath, looking into her partner's eyes. "Tell me Paris, what does a Prince of Troy have to do with Sparta?"  
  
"I came for a prize greater than all treasures in the world" At this time the man moved closer, according to the directions. He placed a hand to her cheek lovingly. "A prize that no mortal can offer"  
  
"What is this prize?" Barbara couldn't look away, his eyes seemed to draw her to him. He smiled softly, stroking her cheek. He placed his arm around her waist, drawing them close.  
  
"You" He whispered softly. He leaned in, their lips meeting. Barbara felt herself melt, giving into the kiss. The world was silent. He pulled back.  
  
"I belong to another...."  
  
"You belong to no one other then yourself" The man replied, his voice gentle. Barbara gave a soft sigh, pulling back. She walked toward the audience several steps. Then stopped, looking out into the empty seats.  
  
"I love my husband"  
  
"But what for me?" He stepped towards her back, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can you deny that your heart yearns for me? That the gods rejoice when we are together? Listen to your heart, and all will be clear"  
  
Barbara turned to him, but was careful the "audience" could see her face. Her voice was soft, but determined. "My heart matters not. I have a duty to fulfill. And I love my people"  
  
"We are your people Helen! Come with me! We will go to Troy, and never be bothered again by the matters of petty men who revel in war! Fly with me to my home, and let your heart be at peace!" He took her hands in his, their eyes met. The woman wavered.  
  
"My husband-"  
  
"Is a fool! Leave him behind for a better life! I can bring you happiness"  
  
Barbara looked down. A man's voice rang from off stage. "At that moment the goddess of love touched her heart, and Helen thought no longer of Menelaus"  
  
The woman looked up, her eyes soft. "I will go with you to Troy"  
  
"STOP!" The man in the front row leapt to his feet, startling the two on stage. They looked at him blankly. "BRILLIANT! SUPERB! I've never seen a better show! Cindy my dear, we've found our Helen! I've never seen any one give such a performance!!!"  
  
"I- I-" Barbara stammered. "Paris" laughed softly.  
  
"You did an excellent job. Have you ever seen the script?"  
  
"No" Barbara said sheepishly.  
  
"I think you're perfect for the role. You're easily the most beautiful woman in Gotham" He said, his eyes sparkling. Barbara blushed. Cindy, who was busy scribbling down something on her pad of paper approached.  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Babs you were so good! Please tell me you'll do it!" Cindy stopped next to her.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Ms. Gordon, I have never seen any one put so much emotion into this, especially at an audition... It usually takes months of practice. With you, this performance could be.... Spectacular! A night that no one would forget!" The man in the first row was on his feet gesturing wildly. Cindy chimed in.  
  
"And what better way to teach Tim about the Trojan War?"  
  
"Um... Okay. I'll do it" Barbara replied sheepishly.  
  
"Great!" The man in the front row clapped his hands together, then shouted to a stagehand. Cindy giggled, her face beaming. The man who played Paris went backstage to tell the others the good news. Barbara gave Cindy an uncertain look.  
  
"Cindy, do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"Barbara, you were awesome! You'll fit this role perfectly! You gave her the right amount of sophistication with innocence. You were so believable!" Barbara blushed again. Cindy smiled at her. "Besides, you'll be playing the most beautiful woman in the world- are you really going to argue?"  
  
"No" Barbara giggled softly. The boys were never going to believe this...  
  
* * *  
  
"You're kidding right? You, the most beautiful woman in the world?" Dick laughed, turning back to the computer screen where his card game was in progress. Barbara scowled at him.  
  
"And why is that so funny?" She asked accusingly. Dick choked, then looked at her sheepishly. Tim grinned wickedly from his spot on the stairs, ithe Illiad/i beside him. Dick sighed, then looked at her.  
  
"I wouldn't say that you're.... well.... I mean..."  
  
"You don't think I have the looks, do you?" Barbara nearly growled, her eyes flashing. Dick was silent. Barbara felt a knot in her throat.  
  
"Helen was a tramp anyway"  
  
"You didn't answer my question"  
  
"Quite frankly- no. It doesn't mean you aren't beautiful"  
  
"Shut up Richard. Just shut up" Barbara turned and headed upstairs. Tim watched her go, suddenly feeling bad for her. Dick got up.  
  
"Barbara-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Barbara screamed. Her fast gait turned into a full fledged sprint. Dick sighed, put a hand to his forehead and flopped down in the seat.  
  
"That went well"  
  
"Shut up Tim"  
  
"You think you'd be smart enough to keep your mouth shut"  
  
"I said shut up"  
  
"Even if you think it, you never tell a woman something like that!"  
  
"Tim!" Silence. "What do you think? Do you think she's Helen material?"  
  
No response.  
  
"See?" Dick shot him a hot glare. Tim looked down at his book. "The truth hurts. Sometimes you just have to accept it"  
  
"I guess... but isn't it better to lie?"  
  
"Lying only gets you in trouble"  
  
"That hasn't stopped you before"  
  
"Shut up Tim"  
  
* * *  
  
Bruce sat on the couch, looking up at the painting of his parents. His father adored the theater. Opera had been his favorite, something about the tragedy of it. He was sulking while Alfred put the finishing touches on the car. He had to take Ms. Veeland to a production of the Sound of Music. He hated being a social butterfly, but if he wanted to keep up his image, there wasn't a choice. He could hear Alfred talking.  
  
"Of course sir. Here he is" Alfred put a polite hand over the speaker and nodded to the phone. "Master Bruce, a Mr. Donald Priam is on the phone"  
  
"Thank you Alfred" Bruce took the phone, putting on the playboy air. "Hello Mr. Priam. What can I do for you?"  
  
"It's a pleasure to speak with you Mr. Wayne. I heard you have two boys at home"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And your workload is still over bearing?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"You've heard of my resort, haven't you?" The man said politely.  
  
"The Halls of Troy? Yes, I have"  
  
"How would you like to bring the boys out here for a weekend?"  
  
"I already told you that the donation-"  
  
"I know, but it's my way of saying thank you. Without you, I couldn't where I am today" The man's voice was sincere. Bruce thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Maybe in a couple months... Right now I'm booked"  
  
"Just call me and let me know"  
  
"Thank you Priam.... Yes... Good bye" Bruce handed the phone back to Alfred.  
  
"Ready sir?"  
  
"Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I leave"  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara was watching t.v. when the signal went up. She sniffled quietly and turned her back to it. She looked down at the script, then picked it up. She began to read through the story again. It balanced Helen's feeling perfectly, perserving her good name while exploring her relationship with Paris. The phoen rang. Barbara leaned over the arm and grabbed it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is Derik. I'm Paris in the play"  
  
"How did you get my number?"  
  
"Cindy"  
  
"Ah" Barbara leaned back to relax. "So... Derik... What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering.... Would you like to get together for luch tomorrow? To go over our lines... I thought we could work on our chemistry"  
  
"Sounds like fun. What time?"  
  
"Twelve?"  
  
"All right"  
  
"And Barbara?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You make a great Helen"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"See you tomorrow Barbara"  
  
"Good night Barbara"  
  
"Night Derik" Barbara hung up the phone. She giggled softly. She liked the way he kissed, even if it was only for a scene. And his eyes... This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
  
* * *  
  
Cindy looked over the agenda. They were ten days into production and already behind. Three scripts had been "misplaced", the each piece of sceneray for the set required two additional cans of paint, and they were short two make up artists. She made her way to "Helen". "Barbara?"  
  
"Yes, Cindy?"  
  
"Um.... I need to talk to you about something" Cindy began to fidget.  
  
"What's that?" Barbara looked to her friend from the make up chair. The woman applying Barbara's make up cleared her throat. Barbara flushed slightly, returning her gaze to the mirror.  
  
"It's about your hair"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Would you mind.... getting extentions?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
Cindy took a deep breath. "Well....."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on out Babs! It can't be that bad!" Dick was leaning against the wall of Wayne Manor. Tim was hopping up and down beside him turning white.  
  
"Come on Babs! I gotta go!"  
  
"Go downstairs!" A voice came from the other side, clearly upset.  
  
"But I can't hold it much longer!" Tim whined. Dick held back a smirk.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Babs, open the door. Please. Don't make the kid suffer" Silence. Dick had been trying to get her out for over an hour, and there hadn't been a pause the entire time. Tim looked at the door hopefully. The knob turned and the door opened a creak. Tim bolted, pushing the door wide open and past the young woman. Barbara stumbled into the hall, the door rudely slamming shut behind her. A towel was wrapped around her head. Dick arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Why the wait? Bad hair day?"  
  
"Shut up" Barbara started down the hall, Dick on her heels.  
  
"Oh, come on, Babs. You never spend that long in there. What's up?"  
  
"Go away!" Barbara turned the knob of her guest room. Dick's eyes flickered a moment, his devilish grin spreading across his features. He sprang forward and pulled the towel from her head. Barbara spun about, giving a loud cry. Dick stumbled back, staring at her in shock.  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
"I hate you!" Barbara screamed. She stormed into the room, slamming the door. Dick stared at it, then began to laugh. Tim appeared beside him several minutes later, wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Get her to open the door! You'll never believe me!"  
  
"Try me" Tim said, folding his arms across his chest. Dick leaned over and muttered something in the boy's ear. Tim stared at him in disbelief. "Get out!"  
  
"No! I'm serious!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ask her!"  
  
Tim looked at the door, approaching meekly. He gently tapped on it. An angry voice came from the other side. "Go away"  
  
"It's me Babs. Can I come in?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Aw, come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll have Alfred pick the lock," Tim said, his eyes shining. Inside he heard several curses and muttered words. Footsteps approached the door. A moment later it opened. Tim stared at her. "Holy-"  
  
"TIM!" Barbara snarled. The boy broke into a fit of giggles. Dick smiled at her.  
  
"You have to admit, it is funny"  
  
"It's for the play," Barbara said indignantly. She glared at them. "I'm Helen"  
  
"I know... but.... but... your hair!" Tim squealed. "It's- it's"  
  
"What?" Barbara replied coldly.  
  
"You're blonde!" Tim felt tears stream down his cheeks.  
  
"Just don't play dumb" Dick snickered. Barbara glared at him.  
  
"Very funny Mr. Grayson"  
  
"When does it come out?" Tim asked, regaining composure.  
  
"After the play completes its run" Barbara said flatly. Dick smiled.  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"The end of November" The boys began to crack up again. Barbara sighed, slinking back inside. The door slammed shut. Sometimes she really hated them.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning it was all over the Gotham. Someone had stolen the "Trojan Apple" from the Gotham Fine Arts Museum. It was a model after the apple that started the Trojan War. People paid little attention to it. Something valuable was stolen almost nightly from a museum. Batman would get it back. Only one person really cared about the story. High on Mount Olympus, Zeus chuckled with delight.  
  
He grabbed the phone next to his chair and dialed a number. He waited patiently for several rings, until a man answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Good day Priam"  
  
"Who is this?" The tone was wary on the other end. Zeus smiled.  
  
"An old friend"  
  
"Maxie Zeus?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How are you? It's been awhile...."  
  
"Quite well, thank you" Zeus leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I hear you have a splendid little resort nowadays"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And I heard your son, Derik? Is in a new play?"  
  
"Yes, the new one about the Trojan War. He's Paris"  
  
"He will be perfect for the role!"  
  
"I suppose he will" Donald replied with a small laugh.  
  
"I've seen stories about your son and the girl who's going to be Helen"  
  
"They hit it off"  
  
"Well, I've been to your resort, and I think it's a wonderful place... A perfect representation of Troy. I thought it would be nice to bring a few friends for a weekend"  
  
"That would be great! Make it on me. If it weren't for you, I'd never have the place"  
  
"It was nothing really. Now, I was wondering.... would Derik like to join me and several companions for dinner? A nice place downtown Gotham"  
  
"I can send him. Probably going to give him a few tips on Paris, huh"  
  
"You could say that"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Oh, about seven. Have him meet us at the The Dryad"  
  
"All right. Nice to hear from you again"  
  
"Likewise. Have a good afternoon Priam" Zeus hung up the phone. Hermes entered the hall, tossing the golden apple up and down. Zeus smiled. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Derik looked about the restaurant in awe. It was based off of an old Greek palace. It was high class, and hard to get into to. A small man led him to the private dining area, where Zeus and his friends were eating. Zeus motioned to a seat next to himself. Derik took a seat. "How are you Zeus?"  
  
"Wonderful. And yourself?''  
  
"Fine, thank you. It's a nice place here"  
  
"Help yourself to the food" Zeus watched the guests party. Hermes was looking at him, as if expecting a signal of some sort. Zeus shook his head. About an hour passed, and Derik was now feeling the wine. He was in high spirits. He and Zeus were having a wonderful chat, when a commotion was heard at the end of the table. They looked up to see all the women fighting. Hermes was grinning ear to ear. Derik looked at them.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's mine I tell you!" A woman cried.  
  
"No it isn't!" Yelled another one. "It's mine!"  
  
"I'm the fairest!" Yet another woman said in a self-righteous manner.  
  
"Oh, please! Even Aphrodite couldn't make a man love you!" Snapped a fourth.  
  
"I think I deserve it the most" A woman in alluring red hues said softly. She smiled at Derik with a thousand watts. "Don't you?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," A woman in purple snapped. "I deserve it the most!"  
  
"You're both wrong!" A woman in orange spoke up. "I deserve it the most!"  
  
"Ladies! Ladies!" Zeus rose to his feet. A hush fell over the women. He looked over all the members. "I think all of you here are fair.... But the apple can only go to one"  
  
The women immediately went into an uproar. Zeus motioned for silence, and the women sulked. He smiled. "I think the most deserving are Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. Do we all agree?"  
  
Nods and murmurs came from the table. The woman in purple stood up. She looked at the two in red and orange. "And are you, Mighty Zeus, going to say which of us deserves the apple?"  
  
"Hera, my judgment on the matter would be bias. You are my wife.... I think another here should choose... Once the proper offering to him were made"  
  
"And who would that be?" The woman in red stood up.  
  
"Well, Aphrodite... How about Derik? He's going to play Paris in the play about Troy. Why don't we have him choose? We can see if he would have altered fate" Zeus smiled down at Derik. The members of the room clapped. The three women left their seat and moved next to Zeus. He nodded to the woman in purple robes. "You may begin, Hera"  
  
"If you choose me, Derik, I will give you untold wealth. I will make your name highest among mortal names. A fine price to pay for the Queen of gods favor" The woman in purple smiled kindly at him. Derik studied her a moment.  
  
"You will make your offering next, Athena" Zeus nodded to the woman in orange.  
  
"I will give you reason beyond that of others, all shall come to know of your great wisdom. None will be able to stand against you should you choose me as the fairest" Athena said proudly. She certainly looked like a scholar, and with the armor, Derik guessed not too many men would mess with her. He thought a moment.  
  
"Now, Aphrodite, while he is thinking, make your offering to him" Zeus replied. The woman in red gave Derik a dazzling smile and strode over to him with a supermodel strut. She sat pulled back the chair, taking a seat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. After a moment she got up, her eyes dancing. She giggled softly. Zeus looked to Derik. "Now, my friend. Who do you choose as the fairest?"  
  
"Remember what I told you" Aphrodite said with a wink. Derik paused a moment.  
  
"My father already is a wealthy and well known man. Why do I need fame and fortune? I do not need piles of money to make me happy, nor do I need fame to make my life complete. Hera is lovely, but I do not think her gifts necessary"  
  
"What?! Why I ought to-" Hera began.  
  
"You will not receive the apple" Zeus held a hand to her. Hera sat down, sulking.  
  
"I have already have a college education, and I'm a peaceful man. I think you are fair, but your gifts would not benefit me" Derik replied, his eyes falling on the woman in orange. Athena glared daggers at him.  
  
"You have chosen... unwisely"  
  
"Athena. Take a seat" Zeus commanded. She did so unwillingly. The woman in red smiled at him, her eyes glittering in the light. Derik took a deep breath.  
  
"Of the three, I think you are the most beautiful. I call you the fairest"  
  
At that moment Hera and Athena rose up together in protest, but Zeus held his hand to them. A soft murmur ran through the hall. Aphrodite gave them a smug smile. Zeus looked otu over the crowd. "The Judgment of Paris has passed. Aphrodite will receive the apple, according to his wishes"  
  
The members of the hall clapped. Zeus took a seat, telling Paris what an excellent job he had done with such hard choices. Hera and Athena sulked the rest of the night, glaring at the man. Aphrodite took a seat next to them, apple in hand. Athena glared at her. The woman in orange spoke. "So, Aphrodite... What did you offer him?"  
  
Aphrodite looked at the woman and smiled. "The best thing I could- The most beautiful woman in the world" 


	2. Part 2The Abduction of Helen

Part 2- The Abduction of Helen  
  
Around midnight everyone was getting tired. Zeus stood up and shook hands with Derik. The man was going to receive a ride home from a friend he called earlier. Zeus patted him on the back. "Hope you had a wonderful time"  
  
"I did. Thank you for inviting me"  
  
"You did a marvelous job tonight- choosing who would receive the apple... It wasn't an easy choice," Zeus continued, guiding him towards the door. Aphrodite rose, silently following them.  
  
"No, they were all beautiful"  
  
"You really did me a favor. If I would have choosen, they- well... It would be unpleasant. I do hope to see you sometime soon" They made their way down the stairs and to the doors.  
  
"Father says the resort is open, so just call ahead and we'll be ready"  
  
"All right. Thank you Derik. Have a nice night" Zeus turned and walked back to the room. He and Aphrodite exchanced a glance. She coyly made her way to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Derik turned to her. "Oh... hi"  
  
"You know... that girl who plays Helen-"  
  
"Barbara. Her name's Barbara"  
  
"You really like her?"  
  
"She's something"  
  
"Ever ask her on a date?"  
  
"Not formally"  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her to your father's resort?"  
  
"I don't think she'd go"  
  
"She won't know until you ask" The woman gave him a sensual smile. A car pulled up and Barbara waved to him. Aphrodite gave him a nudge. "Go for it"  
  
She turned around and headed upstairs. Derik thought a moment, then started for the car. He climbed in. Barbara smiled warmly at him, her now honey colored locks drawn back into a ponytail. Earlier that evening she had the extensions added, brining the tail to the middle of her back. He looked at her in awe.  
  
"How was dinner?"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Who'd you meet?"  
  
"An old friend of my dad's"  
  
"Your dad's got that place off the coast?"  
  
"Yea, the Halls of Troy.It's nice... Ever been there?"  
  
"No" Barbara watched the streets pass. "I've seen it before though, on t.v."  
  
"It's great! Banners blowing in the breeze, gardens filled with flowers! It almost looks like Troy might have. Everyone who goes there has to be in the type of dress that fits Troy's time"  
  
"It sounds amazing!" Barbara giggled. Derik smiled at her.  
  
"You'd fit in well. My dad would fix a spot perfect for you! One of the biggest suites... He would really make you Helen of Troy"  
  
Barbara laughed lightly. "You've had too much to drink"  
  
"Look, I may be a little drunk, but that doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful" Derik said softly. Barbara pulled to a stop outside at his apartment. He looked at her. "I would be honored to have you as my guest- seperate rooms of course"  
  
Barbara looked at him. "I'll think about it"  
  
"Good" Derik smiled. Their eyes met. He took a deep breath, then leaned forward. Barbara met him half way, their eyes closing. Their lips met for a moment, then he pulled back. "Barbara, I really like you... Ever since that moment on stage- I felt... like you were different. Please, think about my offer"  
  
"I will. Good night Derik"  
  
"Good night" Derik climbed out and made his way to his appartment. Barbara watched him go, placing a finger to her lips. Dick hadn't kissed her like that since she could remember, and he didn't look at her the way Derik did- not anymore. She bit her lip and headed for home. She had a lot to think about.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're late"  
  
"I was giving a friend a ride home" Barbara shot Dick a glare in the mirror. He was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. She had gone "out", then returned to the Manor. Too tired to go home, she had decided to stay in the room Bruce had put aside for her. Barbara was brushing her hair, the towel wrapped securely around her.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"A friend"  
  
"By the name of..."  
  
"None of your business" Barbara put the brush down. She pushed passed Dick, who took a moment to admire her figure. It had taken him a while to get used to the new color. He didn't mind it as much now. The gold seemed to adore her features, creating a soft light radiating from her. The gentle sway of her hips from the loose cloth drew his eyes to her well-shaped form. Dick reached out, his hand brushing her shoulder. She turned to him, pausing a moment. Their eyes met.  
  
"Barbara..." Dick couldn't speak. He wasn't sure what to say. The lighting, the situation, her appearence. He felt a thousand different things. She arched an eyebrow, looking rather impatient.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look beautiful" Dick snapped his jaw shut. He felt stupid. What in the world could have caused him to say something like that? Barbara gave a half smile, her eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
"Really?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She let the towel slide down a bit, accenting her curves even more. Dick noticed. She put her hand to his face, her voice taking on a subtle, sultry tone. "Maybe there's a reason I got the role of Helen"  
  
"I didn't mean what I said before" Dick was staring at her now. Barbara knew she was getting to him. She could see it in his eyes. She let her hand fall to his chest, running her fingers along his shoulder line. She reveled in the feeling of her power. She let her fingers crawl up his neck, until they formed a shallow cup around his chin. Their eyes met, and time stopped.  
  
"Sure you didn't... You never do" Barbara's eyes flashed, her voice cold. Dick swallowed hard. He blinked, then narrowed his eyes. The spell was broken. He grabbed her wrist, pushing her back.  
  
"Helen was nothing but a cheap, two-bit tramp and you're playing her perfectly" Dick turned and stormed down the hall. Barbara stared after him, her cheeks burning. She returned to the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on the floor, her back against the door. Tears were streaming down her face. He knew about Derik. Several gossip columns were writing about her. He knew perfectly well who she had taken home.  
  
"He's so..." Barbara screamed, slamming her balled fists into the floor. Sometimes she hated Dick. But she couldn't blame him. That was quite a stunt she pulled. She had never used her body to get to him before. Barbara's thought's wandered to the play. Was she really turning into Helen?  
  
In the storyline, Helen was very much in love with her husband, but their relationship had hit a rough spot. She had used her feminine powers against him, and he had gotten angry. Paris arrived and was welcomed warmly into the palace. Helen turned to him to discuss her problems, and during that talk she suddenly realized she was in love with the man. He had offered to take her away from her husband, who at that time seemed over bearing and unreasonable. She accepted.  
  
Barbara sighed. It was only a play. She got to her feet and made her way to her room. She slipped into a pair of shorts and a shirt a little too big for her. She quietly crept to Dick's room. He was at the window, his back to her. She looked down, pausing at the door.  
  
"What do want?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Sure you are. You always are" The anger in his voice caused a twing of guilt. Barbara slowly advanced, until they were seperated by a few feet.  
  
"I mean it. I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me..."  
  
Dick turned to her, his eyes cold. Barbara winced. He wasn't easy to talk in a mood like this. She sighed softly. "Dick please-"  
  
"Please what?! Forgive you? Get over it? What?" His voice was hard.  
  
"Nevermind" Barbara shook her head. She turned to the door. He grabbed her wrist. She pulled, but his grasp was firm. She glared at him. "Let me go"  
  
"What's the matter Barbara?" Dick pulled her to him. Barbara felt her heart drop. He had never done this before. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She struggled, but he had a grip of iron. His voice was like ice. "Don't like being at my mercy?"  
  
Their eyes met, and time stopped. Barbara whimpered softly. "Don't hurt me... Please- don't hurt me"  
  
Dick held her a moment longer, but the fear in her voice caused his cold exterior to melt. His eyes softened, turning from anger to pain. His grip relaxed. Barbara began to cry. He let her go, turning to the window. His voice no longer held malicous, but regret. "I can't hurt you- I could never hurt you...."  
  
Barbara stared at his reflection. He was watching her through the glass. They were both in pain. She felt hurt, and angry. She took a deep breath. "I hate you"  
  
She ran out the door and down the hall. Dick hung his head, not making an effort to follow her. Barbara slammed the door to her room, locking it. She cried for ten minutes straight. Finally she made her way to the phone. She dialed a number, and waited for the answer. Finally, a tired voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Derik, this is Barbara..."  
  
* * *  
  
Dick yawned, stretching his arms in the air. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, and slowly made his way to Barbara's room. He stopped at her door, then knocked. "Barbara?"  
  
No answer. He didn't blame her. He knocked again. "Babs?"  
  
He tried the door, and was mildly alarmed to find it open. He peeked inside. Sun streamed through the open curtains. He looked around. His heart began to pound when he realized that no one was there. "Babs!"  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara laughed as drops sprayed over the rail of the boat. The sun was rising, and Derik was beside her. The boat softly made its way over the waves. He pointed to a island, covered in darkness. "There it is my dear- Troy"  
  
"It's beautiful," Barbara breathed, her eyes sparkling. Derik put his arm around her waist, a warm smile on his face. She let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Barbara, this is going the adventure of a lifetime..."  
  
* * *  
  
Donald looked up at his desk. A young boy and older man were standing in the doorway, looking around in wonder. Both were dressed in Trojan garb. The older man nodded in an approving manner. Donald rose to his feet, waving about him. "Hello Maxie! Welcome to Troy!" 


End file.
